The Problem With Love
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Michiru is acting differently and Haruka is curious to know why, but then something happens that neither of them expected and will change their lives forever, can their relationship stay strong? Haruka/Michiru centered, if you don't like yuri, don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like the story, this is officially my first Haruka and Michiru story and I hope I did ok on their characters and yes they are a couple in this story

The Problem with Love

Chapter 1

Something was wrong yet again and with the problem of Galaxia finally out of the way, everyone had their freedom back, at least what freedom was normal for a sailor scout. So why is it that they were having problems? Why were things so difficult lately?

It had been a normal day as usual at Haruka and Michirus apartment, they had even gotten a nice visit from Setsuna who had returned from the gates of time yet again, but even she could tell something wasnt right.

Mama, Papa, Hotaru had exclaimed happily as she ran in the apartment with Setsuna when she had visited.

She had been spending her day with Setsuna, conveniently Harukas idea to have some time alone with Michiru. Hotaru loved spending her day with Setsuna, but sometimes she loved being just like a normal child and even had started calling Haruka and Michiru Papa and Mama instead of with their names which showed she had formed a special bond with them. Haruka kept looking over at Michiru when they were there and noticed all the fake smiles she had been putting on so she wouldnt worry anyone, it was then she realized they were having bigger problems than expected.

"How about you get some ice cream with Setsuna, if thats alright of course," Haruka said looking from Hotaru to Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled a little and gave a nod; she wasnt much for words, especially when she could feel the tension in the air. Michiru looked away; it obviously had upset her that Haruka thought it would make things better by getting rid of them.

Hotaru on the other hand didnt catch on that something was wrong and happily agreed for some ice cream and afterwards a visit to Usagi's to see Chibiusa. Setsuna took Hotaru's hand and led her out of the apartment. Haruka walked over to the door and closed it softly before turning back to Michiru, but by this time Michiru was already walking to the bedroom quietly. Haruka let out a heavy sigh as if she were going into battle, a part of her felt she was anyhow. She decided to just get it over with and followed Michiru to the bedroom.

When she opened the door she found Michiru on the edge of the nicely made bed looking down with her hands in her lap. Haruka crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame before speaking, "Are you ok?" Michiru gave a slight nod but didnt lift her head or say anything. "Why do you have to lie to me Michiru," Haruka asked frowning a little. Michiru's eyes forwarded the way they did before she was about to cry but she stopped herself, "How could you imply that Im lying to you, cant I just sit in here and thank about things?"

"Hm..," said Haruka not at all convinced, "what are you thinking about then?" Michiru stayed silent. Haruka sighed again, "Fine." She went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and started to leave the room, "I'm sleeping on the couch, and if you want to talk Ill be there." Michiru remained looking at the floor, but let out a soft sigh, it was her way of wanting attention.

Haruka stopped at the door and turned to her, a little annoyed, "Im tired, I dont feel like arguing, when Setsuna gets back with Hotaru tell them to keep it down please," and with that she left the room and went to the couch. Haruka tossed her pillow onto the couch before sitting down on it and putting her head in her hands, she was exhausted and she didnt know why and now Michiru was being like this.

She shook her head and laid down with her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling in thought with her hands behind her head, she hated when Michiru was in one of her moods because it affected her too. It took a while but Haruka finally managed to fall asleep and she didnt wake back up until the next morning.

When she did wake from her slumber she sat up and covered her mouth as she gave a slight yawn, something she had grown used to doing from Michiru. She looked around and concluded that Michiru must have done as she asked and kept the others quiet or maybe they never returned back last night. Just as she was about to stand and figure out what was going on, Michiru came out of the bathroom with one towel secured around her chest and another towel in her hands drying her hair. Michiru stopped and looked at Haruka for a couple of seconds before turning and heading off to the kitchen. Haruka sighed and stood, "Michiru." She started to follow her to the kitchen but Setsuna walked out of the kitchen and stopped her.

Haruka stopped and looked at Setsuna confused, "whats going on?" Setsuna took the tea cup that she had in her hand and sipped some of it, "I think it would be best to give Michiru some space right now."

Haruka frowned a little, "You talked to her?" Setsuna nodded a little, "Yes, she will be fine, its just she could use some space." "Then why didnt she tell me this," Haruka raised her voice at Setsuna without meaning to and when she realized what she was doing she looked down, "sorry." Setsuna gave a slight smile, "I know you worry, but everything will be fine," she sat down at the table with her tea and took another sip of it. Haruka trusted Setsuna, but it still bothered her that Michiru didnt talk to her about it, why couldnt she talk to her about it?

The rest of the day was the same and Setsuna had stayed for most of the day because Michiru wanted her to. Haruka hadnt objected to this since something was obviously bothering her.

That night it had taken Haruka longer to get ready for bed than it had Michiru and when she was finally ready and walked into the bedroom she shared with Michiru she saw that Michiru was already in bed reading a book. Michiru casually glanced up at her when she walked in then focused back on her book. Haruka sighed a little then sat on her side of the bed and looked over at the book she was reading, expecting it to be one of her usual novels.

Harukas eyes widened as she read the title of the book, A Book on Babies. Michiru closed the book and sat it on her bedside table then turned her lamp off and lied down, facing away from Haruka. "Michiru," Haruka spoke a little surprised and put her hand on her shoulder. Michiru moved away from her hand and closed her eyes, staying silent. Haruka frowned confused then lied down too and faced away from Michiru. Michiru fell asleep soon after, but Haruka didnt sleep well at all that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Michiru opened her eyes slowly then sat up and stretched. She looked over at the spot beside her to see Haruka wasnt there. Frowning confused, she stood from the bed and left the bedroom to find her. As soon as she left the room she started smelling a delicious fragrance and she smiled a little.

She followed the scent and it led her to the kitchen where Haruka was preparing breakfast. Michiru blinked surprised, she hadn't seen this sight in a long time. Haruka looked over at her and actually laughed a little, "I know its been a while since I cooked, but I think I can make pancakes at least." Michiru smiled playfully, "Well aren't you a sweetheart this morning," she sat down and placed her hands in her lap still smiling.

Haruka smiled as well; at least she seemed to be back to her old self again. When Haruka finished making breakfast she put 4 pancakes onto a plate and sat it in front of Michiru then got her a plate with 2 and sat down opposite of her.

Michiru looked down at her serving of pancakes, "Im hungry, but I dont think I can eat 4 pancakes Haruka," she giggled softly. Haruka laughed a little, "Well I guess just dont eat what you don't want, its fine," she took the syrup and poured some onto her pancakes so that it ran down the sides. Michiru tilted her head to the side a little; there was something different about Haruka.

She shrugged it off for the moment, "So where is Setsuna and Hotaru?" she asked before taking a bite of her pancakes. Haruka was looking down in thought, "Setsuna took Hotaru to the park for a while," she looked up and saw that Michiru had a small spot of syrup right above her top lip. Haruka shook her head with a smile then stood up and walked over to Michiru and placed her hand on her cheek, lightly brushing away the syrup with her thumb. Michiru looked up at Haruka with a soft smile, as if she had gotten syrup on her lip on purpose.

Haruka smiled back at her for a few seconds then turned and headed to the counter, "Would you like some tea or maybe some milk," she turned to Michiru, curious to what she would say. After she had seen what book she was reading it really got Haruka thinking why she would in the first place. Michiru looked at her curiously, "tea is fine." Haruka nodded and started making tea for both of them.

Michiru looked down at the rest of her pancakes, suddenly feeling not as hungry anymore. "What would you like to do today?" Haruka asked as she got done making the tea and started to pour the steamy liquid into two cups. She really wanted to know what was up with Michiru, but she also knew Michiru would tell her when she was ready.

Michiru looked up from her pancakes at Haruka and forced a smile, "it will probably be a normal day and I think later I will go swimming," she took her cup of tea when Haruka handed it to her and took a sip from it. Haruka nodded a little and sat back down at the table, "but can you take it easy today on the swimming?" she said with her eyes closed and bringing her tea cup up to her lips and drinking a little of it.

Michiru looked at her with a slight confused frown, she never told her to take it easy on swimming before, and the water was something that Haruka always just trusted her on. Instead of asking why she had said it, Michiru sat down her cup after just drinking a small amount and stood from the table, "I think I will go meet up with Setsuna and Hotaru at the park," she gave Haruka another forced smile, hoping she wouldnt worry then got ready and left the apartment.

Haruka didn't stop her or say anything to her while she was getting ready and it took all her will power to not stop her and demand to know what was going on, for Haruka that was a big deal. She sighed some and started reading the newspaper, hoping to get her mind off of things.

At the park Michiru and Setsuna were sitting on a bench as they watched Hotaru and Chibiusa play. Usagi had things to do, well things she wanted to do and decided to leave Chibiusa in their care for a while. At least thats how Usagi wanted it to see, the truth was Chibiusa practically begged her to let her go to the park with Hotaru; it was just a good excuse. Setsuna glanced over at Michiru, "When are you going to tell Haruka?" Michiru looked down; she didnt want to talk about it.

Just then Hotaru ran over to them and she looked at Michiru, "Mama, may I have money for an ice cream cone?" she pointed to the ice cream truck nearby where Chibiusa was already buying her one with the money Usagi had given her. Michiru nodded with a smile and pulled some money from her purse and handed it to Hotaru with a sweet smile, "Here you are dear."

"Thank you mama," Hotaru smiled and walked off to the truck.

Michiru smiled softly as she watched her go. Setsuna watched Hotaru leave then back at Michiru with a smile, "You really are good with her Michiru, just like a mother." Michiru looked down again and sighed heavily, "I'm no mother," she said coldly.

Setsuna looked at her surprised and concerned. Michiru stood, "I'm going for a walk." Setsuna stood also and put a hand on Michiru's shoulder, "Please talk to Haruka," but Michiru looked down forcing tears to not swell up in her eyes and walked off without another word. She didn't plan on going back to the apartment, not yet anyway.

Setsuna sat down with a sigh and watched as Chibiusa and Hotaru happily ate their ice creams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Michiru finally decided to go back to the apartment later that day she got dressed in her night clothes and went straight to bed with a soft yawn. All the walking, thinking and swimming she had done had made her both physically and mentally tired and all she wanted to do was sleep now. Haruka wasnt there and she figured she was either out looking for her or just riding her motorcycle around. She got into the bed and covered up, falling asleep almost as soon as her head rested on the pillow.

About thirty minutes had passed and Setsuna walked into the apartment with a sleeping Hotaru in her arms. Setsuna looked over at the couch to see Haruka sitting there with her head in her hands, the way she did when she was stressed or worried. Setsuna quietly went to Hotaru's room and tucked her into her bed then walked back out and sat down in a chair close to the couch and looked at Haruka, waiting for her to talk.

Haruka let out a frustrated noise and stood, "How could she keep torturing me like this?" she started to pace back and forth. Setsuna spoke calmly, "Why dont you just talk to her?"

Haruka sighed, "Because I know her, I know if something was bothering her that she would come to me in her own time to let me know what was going on," she shook her head, "we always shared each other's pain and our happiness, she sat back down on the couch and stared at the floor with a frown.

Maybe that was it, maybe Michiru didn't care for her anymore and wanted to leave, for all she knew she could desperately want to leave the sailor scouts, it wouldn't be the first time she wanted a normal life. Setsuna studied Haruka's look, she knew that look of thought and stood, "I'll be going now," she smiled softly, "I'll be back tomorrow, get some sleep and please talk to her," she gave her a comforting smile before leaving the apartment.

Haruka looked at the bedroom and with a sigh walked to it and opened the door to see Michiru sleeping peacefully. Haruka leaned against the door frame and watched Michiru sleep for a while, her mind going back to the book and how she was acting recently.

Could Michiru be pregnant?

Haruka shook her head from her thoughts, that was impossible, well it wasn't impossible, but she would have told her wouldnt she?

Haruka went over to the bed quietly and took her pillow and walked out of the room carefully so she wouldn't wake Michiru. She went back to the couch where she slept the previous night and laid down with her head on the pillow. Again it took her a while before she actually fell asleep.

Michiru on the other hand was sleeping soundly until she had her bad dream. It started off as a normal day with Haruka, Setsuna and the other scouts then it turned bad when an enemy arrived and they had to defeat it, but then things just got worse.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Michiru had yelled and attacked, and then she heard a baby crying. She looked around and saw a basket lying on the ground a little away from the chaos. She slowly walked to it as the others kept attacking the enemy. She looked down to see a baby whimpering and moving around in the basket.

Michiru blinked a couple of times then bent down and picked the baby boy up in her arms carefully and looked down at him surprised. It was as if she knew the baby and she was overwhelmed by a sudden urge to protect and nurture him. She looked back at the enemy and held the baby close to her, watching the others fight it off, but then the enemy disappeared. She looked around cautiously, holding the baby as close as she could to her without hurting him. Then all of a sudden the enemy appeared in front of her and snatched the baby right from her arms. Michiru's eyes widened in fear then she frowned angrily at the alien like creature in front of her and then it was gone, taking the baby with it.

Michiru woke up with a jerk and sat up breathing fast. She jerked the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed looking down, calming herself down. She got up and left the room then went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Why did she have to have a dream like this when she was already upset?

Sighing, she took a towel and wiped the water from her face then went back to her room and got changed into her swim suit and put some outer clothing on top then left the apartment, not even noticing Haruka on the couch. She went to the swimming pool that she usually visited. She took off the outer layer of clothing and sat it down on the chair so that all she was wearing was her one piece yellow swim suit then she started to put her hair up.

"Oh," she heard a small voice, "I didnt know anyone else would be here."

Michiru looked over at the door and saw Ami in a greenish swim suit and towel on her arm. Michiru blinked surprised, "Ami? Im surprised to see you here this early as well." Ami nodded slightly and just stood in the doorway shyly, unsure what to do now. Michiru forced a smile, "Well the pool is big enough for the both of us Im sure, we can even have a race if you'd like."

Ami looked down nervous now, as if she was hiding something. Michiru looked at her confused, "Ami? Are you alright dear?" Ami nodded, "Yes, but I think I will just sit by the pool and put my feet in," she sat down her towel and went to the edge of the pool then did as she said and moved her feet back in forth in the cool calm water.

Michiru looked at her curiously, she had never known Ami not to just jump in the water and swim, water was as much a part of her as it was Michiru. "Hmm.." Michriu said then sat down on the edge of the pool and hopped into the water; smiling the instant she entered the water. Ami kept looking down nervously but remained quiet.

Michiru frowned a little, something wasn't right. She swam up to Ami. "Are you sure you're ok Ami," she asked moving her legs back and forth in the water as she looked up at Ami. Ami blushed, the way she did when she was being interrogated about something she was sworn not to slip out.

Michiru got a sneaky idea and swam backwards away from Ami, but still looking at her, "You know you are welcome to tell me anything Ami, we are friends after all," she smiled warmly at her. Ami's eyes slightly widened with surprise being caught off guard by her words, but nodded, "Yes," she looked down.

Michiru swam back over to Ami and looked up at her with a concerned look, "Is something wrong Ami?" Ami looked down at her and felt guilty, "I suppose you could say that, it's just Haruka told us that you shouldn't be swimming so much and I guess I'm just worried for your health."

Michiru looked stunned at first then she looked down with a frown, so that's why everyone was acting weird lately, because of Haruka, even Usagi was acting as if she was tiptoeing around something. Michiru got out of the pool and dried off with her towel.

Ami stood and turned to Michiru, looking nervous again, "I hope I didnt say something wrong." Michiru smiled a little and turned to Ami, "No you didn't, thank you for the talk," and with that she left the building and leaving a confused Ami behind.

The way back to the apartment, Michiru thought about how she wanted to handle this, she was angry with Haruka for talking about her behind her back, what had gotten into her lately? Whatever it was, she was going to put a stop to it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING- sexual content in this chapter

Chapter 4

Despite how angry Michiru felt she decided she would stay calm the best she could and casually opened the apartment door once she got there and walked in. "Haruka," she called. Setsuna walked out of Hotaru's room, "She isn't here." Michiru looked curiously at Setsuna, "Where is she then? And what are you doing here so early?"

Setsuna took a deep breath, "I came here to check on Hotaru, she isn't feeling well and she has a little bit of a fever, Haruka went to get her some medicine." Michiru looked down, she felt bad for not being there for Hotaru, she was the closest that Michiru had to a child. Michiru looked back up at Setsuna, "I'll watch over her now if youd like to go."

"Michiru," Setsuna started, "Haruka's really worried about you, you haven't really been yourself lately, is something wrong?" Michiru could see the concern in Setsuna's dark red eyes and this made her feel worse. Michiru slowly sat down on the couch causing Setsuna to go to her side and sit down beside her even more worried, was it more serious than she had thought?

Michiru talked to Setsuna for a while until the door opened and revealed Haruka standing there with a bag of groceries. She had decided to go to the grocery store to get some of Hotaru's favorite things when she was sick after getting her medicine at the drug store. Haruka blinked, curious to see both of them sitting on the couch, Setsuna with her hand on Michiru's shoulder the way she did when Michiru opened up to their friend.

Setsuna gave Michiru a comforting smile and nod before standing and looking at Haruka, "Hotaru is resting now, I think I will go to the park, I will be back later to check on things," she gave them a smile and left the apartment, knowing they needed their time alone. Haruka shut the door behind Setsuna then walked to the counter and put the bag on it before turning to Michiru, "Hey."

Michiru managed a small smile, "Hey, Haruka I think we should talk."

Haruka felt like jumping for joy at those words, but it wasn't like her so instead she walked over quietly and sat down then turned to Michiru, "I'm listening."

"Well," Michiru started, looking down at her hands that folded in her lap, "I know I have been a little different lately, but you had no right to talk about me behind my back, you know I dont like that," she frowned a little as she kept her eyes on her hands.

Haruka sighed, "I know but I thought maybe the others..." she started, but Michiru cut her off, looking at her partner with a disappointed look, "You think I would go to them about something before going to you?" she stood and walked away from the couch then stopped with her back to Haruka and crossed her arms, trying not to cry.

Haruka shook her head, "That's not what I meant Michiru." Michiru turned with a cold look, "Then what has gotten into you lately?" Haruka looked surprised by this, how could she say that?

"Me? Michiru you're the one being secretive and not telling me things, what am I supposed to think?" Haruka's tone got louder.

Michiru looked away from her, frowning once more, but kept her silence. Haruka shook her head, "I'm going for a ride," she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment, she had once again had enough.

Michiru walked to the couch and sat down, letting out a deep breath and looking down at her folded hands which were once again in her lap. "Mama," she heard a voice and looked up to see Hotaru walking in slowly, a hand pressed on her throat.

"What are you doing out of bed Hotaru?" Michiru asked calmly. "My throat hurts," Hotaru replied looking miserable. Michiru sighed softly with a small smile to her daughter then got up and went over to the counter and pulled out the medicine from the drug store bag and led Hotaru back into her room to give it to her.

"Mama?" Hotaru spoke quietly due to her throat being so sore. "Yes Hotaru?" Michiru replied as she poured the liquid medicine into a measuring spoon. Hotaru looked down at the purple liquid thinking about the question she wanted to ask then back at Michiru, "Are you going to have a baby?"

Michiru looked at Hotaru with wide blinking eyes and gaping mouth, "Wh-what?" she wasn't even paying attention that the medicine was now overflowing from the spoon and onto her lap. "Mama the medicine," Hotaru spoke softly again and motioned with her eyes down to the spill. Michiru looked down and quickly lifted the bottle up so the liquid stopped pouring, surprised by her inattentiveness.

Michiru, embarrassed by what happened, gave the spoon to Hotaru and left the room with the bottle to get herself cleaned up from the medicine that fell onto her evening dress. Hotaru looked down slowly at the spoon then put the spoon to her mouth and swallowed the liquid.

An hour later Setsuna returned back to the apartment and knocked on the door. Michiru opened the door and quietly stood aside as Setsuna entered. Setsuna gave her a friendly smile, "Hello Michiru, how is Hotaru doing?" Michiru was staring at the floor in thought and didn't hear what Setsuna had said. "Michiru, are you alright?" Setsuna spoke again looking at her friend concerned.

Michiru finally looked up at her and nodded a little, "Yes, I'm fine, Setsuna could you please watch Hotaru for a little while, I have a couple of errands to run and I gave Hotaru her medicine and she is sleeping now." Setsuna nodded still worried and Michiru left the apartment with a couple of envelopes in her hand.

Setsuna watched her go with a sigh then went to the kitchen to make some tea.

As Michiru walked down the street of the city, she couldn't help thinking about what Hotaru had asked her, what would make her think she was going to have a baby? Michiru's eyebrows forwarded a little, wondering if this had anything to do with Haruka, did she think she was pregnant or something?

Michiru's eyes then widened remembering the book she was reading that night in bed, the book on babies. It was true Michiru had been reading the book to get Haruka's attention, but she didnt expect her to think she was actually having a baby. Michiru frowned more from her thoughts, how could she think that she would hide something like that from her? Michiru shook her head and put the envelopes she was carrying into her purse as she was passing an alley way.

Then it happened, something so fast that Michiru was powerless to stop it in time. She was grabbed from the side and practically dragged into the alley with one strong arm around her middle and a hand on her mouth. Michiru tried to fight out of the grasp of whoever had grabbed her, but she was unable to. She was then whirled around to face the man who had grabbed her so that she was looking at him face to face.

The man had jet black hair and deep brown eyes, he also wore a jacket that reminded Michiru of Haruka's racing jacket, and she wished Haruka was there now.

Michiru started shaking and swallowed hard as tears fell down her cheeks, but otherwise she remained still, frozen and scared. She looked down at her purse that had fallen from the struggle and wished she could reach her transformation stick from inside, but by this time the man had pinned her arms to her sides as his grip on her wrists tightened.

Then the man pushed her against the alley wall in one quick motion with her arms pinned to the wall and leaned in, whispering, "You really are a cute one." Michiru winced in disgust and looked away from him; she was only able to struggle a little from his strong hold now. Suddenly, to Michiru's horror, he started to remover her blouse.

Michiru whimpered and tried struggling more, but his hold on her only increased. "Dont worry," he went on, "it wont last long," he removed her blouse so her bra was exposed. "No," Michiru shook her head in tears, "leave me alone, please!" The man smiled, ignoring her and continuing with his teasing words.

Meanwhile Setsuna had gotten a bad feeling and called Ami, who was the perfect choice to watch Hotaru so she could leave the apartment. Luckily Ami didnt have any major studying or cram school that day and had arrived fairly quickly. As soon as she got there Setsuna thanked her and hurried out of the apartment.

Michiru glanced at her purse again wanting so desperately to be able to reach it and teach this creep a lesson, but the man forced her to the ground and got on top of her, pinning her arms down with his hands and her legs down with his own then started removing her pants. Michiru closed her eyes as more tears stung her face and fell to the hard cold ground underneath.

Once the man had removed her pants and underwear he began removing his own. Michiru saw an opportunity and tried fighting her way out trying to reach for her purse, frightened and shivering.

"Hey!" the man yelled and grabbed her neck with his hand, gritting his teeth, "dont even think about escaping." Michiru froze, trying not to cry, but was powerless to stop the tears as well.

Finally the man had removed his clothing and held Michiru tightly again and began inserting himself into Michiru's trembling body. Michiru screamed from the pain from his force and his grasp that only tightened as he rocked himself back and forth. Michiru cried harder, but all she could do was lay there in fear. She closed her eyes, praying it would be over soon and once it was the man had left just as quickly as he had grabbed her in the beginning, leaving Michiru lying there naked and alone.

Half an hour later Setsuna walked passed and saw Michiru out of the corner of her eye and ran to her, kneeling down beside her in shock, "Michiru!" Michiru's eyes slowly opened and all she could do was release more tears that rolled down the sides of her face. Setsuna shook her head in horror and quickly got Michiru dressed, though some of her clothes were torn in places and helped her to stand.

Michiru soon started to fall when she stood and Setsuna held her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground and looked at Michiru in thought, she could guess that Michiru had been raped and was probably in pain. Michiru weakly pointed to her purse that she knew couldn't stay there since her transformation stick was inside and Setsuna nodded, getting the message. Setsuna picked Michiru up in her arms, figuring it was the only way to get her safely home and grabbed her purse on the way out, back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Setsuna arrived at the apartment, Michiru had fallen asleep in her arms. Ami was sitting on the couch reading a thick book after taking care of Hotaru and getting her to sleep. She looked up from her book and her face shown confusion and worry.

Setsuna looked at Ami with a nod, "It's alright, Im putting Michiru to bed and I will be right back," she said softly so she wouldn't wake Michiru then quietly walked into the bedroom Michiru shared with Haruka and gently put her on the bed so that her head rested comfortably on the soft pillow. Setsuna looked at Michiru for a few seconds with a deep sigh then pulled the covers up to Michiru's neck and left the bedroom just as quietly as she entered.

By the time Setsuna reentered the living room part of the apartment Ami had closed her book and was now standing as if waiting on instructions. Setsuna smiled at her, mostly for her enthusiasm to help, "Thank you Ami, I appreciate you coming over on such short notice."

Ami gave a small nod then looked down, "Is everything alright?" Setsuna wasn't sure how to answer that, everything wasn't alright, but how could she explain what happened to Ami and not be lying at the same time, after all it wasn't her place to tell what happened, at least not without permission.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Setsuna said with a little hint of a pained expression. Ami nodded a little as she looked back up at Setsuna, "I will be going, Hotaru is asleep, she should be fine after she rests," and after short goodbyes, Ami left the apartment.

Setsuna looked towards Hotaru's bedroom, glad that she seemed to be doing better, that was one crisis taken care of at least, now all Setsuna had to worry about at the moment was how to tell Haruka that her partner had been raped. Setsuna could imagine how that conversation would go over.

She sighed, knowing it would be best to tell Haruka right away and so she picked up the phone and dialed Haruka's cell phone to let her know she needed to come home. To Setsuna's surprise Haruka arrived fifteen minutes later from when she called her and when she did she hurried in, worried.

"What happened?" she asked Setsuna who was sitting on the couch sipping tea. Haruka could already sense something wasn't right and had already started back to the apartment when Setsuna had called her and she could tell by setsuna's tone that something bad happened.

"Where's Michiru? Is she ok?" Haruka went on, not giving Setsuna time to speak. Setsuna sighed, "She's resting in the bedroom," she stood up and looked at Haruka seriously. Haruka felt panicked inside, "Setsuna, what happened?" she demanded.

Setsuna looked down grimily then started to explain, "Michiru left after you did to take care of some errands, after a while I felt something was wrong so I went to find her..." Setsuna looked at Haruka sadly, "I found Michiru in an alley naked, her clothes were torn, I am sure she had been raped."

Haruka's heart felt as if it stopped, she felt sick to her stomach and was sure she would collapse at any second. Setsuna noticed this and went to Haruka's side and helped her to sit down in the nearest chair. Haruka sat there blankly with her eyes full of shock and her skin almost turning a pale color. Then Setsuna looked down to see Haruka's hands clenching in fists.

Finally Haruka rose from the chair in anger, "Dammit!" she swore, "what kind of sick twisted person would rape Michiru!" she started pacing to try and control her rage inside.

"Please try to keep your voice down, Hotaru is still sleeping in her room, you dont want her to hear you do you?" Setsuna kept her voice calm, yet firm, the way she always did.

Too late, Hotaru had heard the shouting and came in rubbing her eyes from sleep, "Papa?" Haruka turned and went over to Hotaru, trying to not get upset in front of her daughter, "It's alright Hotaru," she ruffled the girl's hair in a fatherly gesture, "how are you feeling?"

Hotaru smiled up at Haruka, "Much better Papa."

Haruka managed a small smile for Hotaru, "Good, I dont like it when you're sick," she turned to Setsuna, giving her a look as if to ask her to take Hotaru somewhere until they figured this all out.

Setsuna gave Haruka a nod and smiled at Hotaru, "Since you are feeling well now and your fever has went away would you like to get some ice cream with me Hotaru?" Hotaru smiled brightly, "Hai!" Setsuna laughed a little then got Hotaru ready and they left to do so.

Haruka watched them leave and as soon as the door shut on their way out Haruka's small smile left and she turned to go to the bed room, but as she turned she saw Michiru slowly leaving that room. Haruka just watched her for a few seconds, she looked so frail and vulnerable, not the Michiru she knew and loved.

The clothes on her were torn just as Setsuna had said and a sickening reminder of what happened. Michiru slowly looked up at Haruka and once she saw the look of worry on her face, Michiru's eyes filled with tears.

Haruka couldn't stand it any longer and she went to Michiru as quickly as she could and wrapped her arms around her. Michiru cried silently and buried her face on Haruka's chest, clinging to her shirt with her hands. No words were exchanged, there was no need for any at the moment, it was clear without words that Michiru had been raped and Haruka only wanted to be there for her, in that moment.

Haruka stroked her wavy aqua colored hair and rested her cheek on top of her head as she held her, a few tears filling her own eyes. Michiru didn't speak for a while either, she just kept her head buried in the safety of her partner, and all of what happened with them earlier didn't seem to matter anymore.

Finally after a while, Michiru whispered, her face still hidden, "I'm sorry."

Haruka's eyes widened at this, sorry? what did Michiru have to be sorry for? if anything she should apologize for not being there for her when it happened. Haruka pulled away slightly and lifted Michiru's chin so they both were looking into each other's eyes, "No I'm sorry Michiru, I should have been there, you wouldn't have..." Haruka trailed off, unable to say it.

Michiru looked away slowly and winced at the memory, a moment that would haunt her forever. Haruka shook her head, "At least let me help you get cleaned up." Michiru tried to smile, but failed and only nodded then clung to Haruka again, never wanting to leave her side again.

Haruka wrapped her arm around her and walked with her to the bathroom to start the bath, she couldn't blame Michiru for being scared and wanting to be comforted, Haruka just hoped she could help get her through this.

In the bathroom Michiru stood off to the side as Haruka ran the water for the bath then she stood up and turned to Michiru who was now naked and offered her a hand. Michiru then smiled a little and took Haruka's hand and allowed her help into the nice warm water.

Michiru's muscles immediately relaxed once she sat down in the water and a relaxing breath escaped her lips. Haruka couldn't help but smile at this and dipped her hand into the water, scooping some up in her hand and allowing it to drip down Michiru's hair as she ran her hand down the side of it the way she usually did.

Michiru's eyes closed as she smiled softly, "You can join me," she said just as softly as the smile on her face. Haruka looked a little surprised, "Are you sure?" Michiru nodded, keeping her eyes shut.

Haruka stood, never refusing an invitation before and undressed fairly quickly and sat down in the tub across from Michiru. When she did Michiru giggled a little, "That certainly didn't take you long."

Haruka blinked a couple of times and blushed, but before she could comment Michiru went over in front of her and placed her hands along Harukas shoulder blades while laying her head on her chest, her smile was yet again gone, she was still upset by what happened.

Haruka sighed a little and caressed Michiru's arms, secretly vowing that no one would ever touch her the way she had been touched ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed and Haruka and Michiru had both decided not to tell anyone about the rape, there was really no point in it, it was still too painful for Michiru to admit to anyone else for starters. Setsuna respected this and took Hotaru to visit Chibiusa and outside for fresh air when Haruka and Michiru wanted to be alone in the apartment, she had even moved in permanently since she was there most of the time anyway.

The days had gone by pretty well considering what happened and they had even went out to eat with all the other sailor scouts which was such a nice treat. The arguments Haruka and Michiru had before the rape seemed silly now and they had talked things out.

Michiru had explained that she had been wanting a baby, but after talking about it with Haruka for a while, they both decided it wasn't a good time, they were just too busy with so many other things, most importantly being senshi.

Everything seemed normal again, that is until one day Michiru had started acting strange again.

Haruka walked out of the bedroom to find Setsuna cooking breakfast and she smiled gratefully, "and here I thought I was going to have to cook again," she joked then sat down at the table. Setsuna smiled a little at her words, "Is Michiru still isn't feeling well?"

Haruka shook her head, "I'm taking her to the doctor today, but I'm sure it's nothing, Michiru always starts feeling a little nervous before a big concert and she's been practicing a lot lately when she is up for it."

"Yes I am sure it's nothing to worry about," Setsuna smiled in her cheerful way and cracked an egg, pouring the contents into a pan.

Soon Michiru entered the kitchen sleepily, hiding a yawn behind her hand. Haruka smiled at her, "Good morning." Michiru smiled back, "Good morning," she kissed Haruka's cheek and turned to Setsuna, "breakfast smells delicious Setsuna," she said, sitting down beside Haruka.

Haruka was happy Michiru seemed better this morning, "Are you ready for your appointment this afternoon?"

Michiru pouted, "I don't see why you're taking me, I feel fine now."

Haruka shook her head with a small chuckle, "You didn't seem fine when you were complaining about being so nauseous yesterday." Michiru giggled, "You know me Haruka, my nerves can make me do all kinds of things."

Setsuna had to laugh at this as well. Haruka remained strong, "You're going and that's final." Michiru crossed her arms, pouting, "You never play fair." Haruka laughed, "You know me all too well," then winked at Michiru. Michiru giggled again. Breakfast was pleasant and delicious as it was made by Setsuna, who was now the best cook living there.

A few hours later Haruka and Michiru left for the appointment. The appointment wasn't what they expected, although Michiru had to take some usual doctor visit tests, she was also forced to tell the doctor she had been raped which was upsetting and Haruka held her hand through the whole thing. After some more tests and examinations, Michiru was free to leave. The doctor told her that everything looked normal and the results of the other tests would be in, in a couple of days which Michiru would know by phone call from the doctor.

On the way home, Michiru sighed, "I don't think all of that was necessary." Haruka glanced over at her with a sympathetic look, "I know, but it's over now and once we get the results from the other tests we can move on with our lives," she put her hand on Michiru's arm briefly before focusing her attention back on the road with both hands on the wheel.

Michiru smiled at Haruka, she could always make her feel better and she nodded in agreement. Michiru thought that the next two days would be easy to get through, but something bothered her about the tests she had gotten and something was making her anxious about knowing the results. She felt nervous again which caused her to feel nauseous again and one time she even threw up, she couldn't even practice her violin and things were no better for Haruka who was concerned.

Then the afternoon of the third day the phone rang and Michiru picked it up after the first ring, "Hello."

Haruka and Setsuna sat on the couch and watched Michiru pace back and forth as she listened to what the doctor said on the other end. Then Michiru stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened and dropped the phone.

"Michiru," Haruka got up and went to her side worried. After a few seconds of shock, Michiru bent down and picked the phone up and put it back to her ear, "I'm sorry, but could you say that again...I see...ok thank you," she clicked the off button on the phone and put it down on the table before collapsing into the nearest chair, stunned into silence.

Haruka looked more worried, "Michiru, what did the doctor say," she took Michiru's hand, "Whatever it is..."

"I'm pregnant," Michiru interrupted looking down at their hands clasped together. Haruka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she heard Setsuna gasp behind her. "You're pr..." Michiru nodded and looked up to meet Haruka's teal eyes, "I'm pregnant," she repeated with a look a scared child would have, "I can't be," she shook her head a little and looked down at her middle tearing up, "I can't..." she stopped and cupped her mouth with her hand and hurried to the bathroom.

Haruka stood, still shocked and turned to Setsuna, "How could this..." she stopped remembering that Michiru had been raped, "Oh no, that slime who rapped her," she clenched her fists, "if I ever meet him he will regret the day he laid a hand on her."

Setsuna was looking down in thought, it made sense now why Michiru had been a little sick lately, but she didn't understand the timing and how it didn't really fit in with the future they thought was already planned out for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Usagi snored loudly, her body stretched oddly across her bed as she slept.

"Usagi," Luna said as she tapped her on the shoulder with her paw, "wake up Usagi." Usagi groaned, but just turned over and went back to sleep. "Usagi!" Luna yelped as she was almost crushed by the sleeping moon princess. Luna barely escaped and sighed, getting on top of Usagi and digging her claws in, "Usagi."

Usagi shot up in a sitting position, almost catapulting Luna off the bed, "Hai!"

Luna composed herself and frowned, "Usagi it's time to get up for school, and you're going to be late." Usagi winced at the word late and looked over at her clock to see that she only had thirty minutes before class started. She quickly got out of bed, whining about Luna not getting her up earlier.

Luna shook her head as she ran around the room getting ready, "I've been trying to wake you for almost an hour and you should be responsible for getting yourself up in time for school, you are sixteen years old Usagi, you are fully capable."

"Yeah yeah," Usagi said as she grabbed her school bag and hurried out the door. Luna sighed. Usagi panted as she finally made it to the school building with only five minutes to get to the classroom. Usagi stopped for a breather than hurried into the building with only three minutes to spare.

She started to whine, "I can't be late! If I'm not there in time again..." she stopped her sentence as tears filled her eyes, causing her legs to speed up faster through the hall.

She finally made it with one minute to spare as she reached her desk and slumped down into it, breathing hard. "Congratulations Usagi, you made it on time," she heard Makoto tease her from behind. Ami looked over at Usagi and smiled.

Usagi smiled back then looked over to see that Mina was looking down at a piece of paper as if concentrating hard on it; she didn't even act as if she saw Usagi enter the classroom. Usagi looked at her curiously, "Mina?" but she didn't look up from the paper.

"Miiiina," Usagi tried again and waved her hand between Minas eyes and the paper. This got her attention and she blinked before looking over at Usagi, "Usagi? I didn't know you were here already." Usagi laughed, "That's because you were staring at this," she took the paper from Mina to inspect it.

Mina tried taking it back from her before she had time to read it but it was too late and Usagi read the headline out loud, "Talent contest?" then a smile formed on Usagi's lips, "it looks like fun." Mina nodded a little and took the paper back and put it in her bag.

Usagi looked at Mina confused, she wasn't smiling, did she do something wrong? "Sorry I'm late class," the teacher announced as she entered the room. Usagi focused her attention on the teacher, anxious to ask what was up with Mina after school.

When school was over, Usagi, Makoto, Mina and Ami walked through the hall together as they were leaving the building. Usagi looked over at Mina and spoke first, "Minako-chan," she started as she turned and started walking backwards in front of the group, keeping her eyes on Mina, "why were you trying to take that leaflet from me when I was trying to read it?" Usagi turned and started walking normal again, "I mean it's only a talent contest."

Mina looked down, her hand tightened on her school bag. Makoto glanced over at Mina, "Is something wrong? You've been really quiet today." Mina shook her head, "It's just, I was thinking of entering the contest, but I guess I didnt want to say anything because if a talent agent offered me a singing career, well I still have to be a senshi."

Ami smiled at Mina, "Just because we are senshi Mina doesn't mean we cant pursue our dreams." "Yeah and we owe it to ourselves after all we went through with Galaxia," Makoto added. Usagi looked back at Mina and nodded with a smile.

Mina finally smiled and gave a nod that she agreed.

"So what's everyone going to do today?" asked Usagi with her hands behind her back as she walked down the street still in front of the others.

No one had time to answer as they heard a scream from nearby and they stopped on alert. They hurried off in the direction of the scream to find a youma attack people at the park. The four looked at each other and nodded before transforming into Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus.

They couldn't see the youma too well since its back was turned to them but as far as they could see the youma was a skinny, almost a skeleton like creature that had shiny black skin. "Leave those innocent people alone!" yelled Sailor Moon, "I stand for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon..." "and we are the sailor scouts," the others added. "And we will punish you," concluded Sailor Moon with her usual ending pose. The youma turned to them, revealing the same black skin covering its entire face except for its eyes and white markings on its cheeks and forehead.

The creature quickly shot a slimy green substance towards the scouts who had no time to get out of the way.

"Mars fire ignite!" came the sound of Sailor Mars' voice and fire engulfed the substance causing a small explosion as it disappeared only inches from the others. The explosion caused them to fall back, but otherwise remain unharmed.

Sailor Mars hurried over to the others and helped them up, "Are you guys ok?" she asked. They nodded as they stood then they all turned their attention back to the youma. Sailor Moon delivered the final blow to the youma and it disappeared then she whined as she turned to the other scouts, "Youma again?"

"I wonder why it was here," thought Sailor Mercury out loud.

Soon Luna and Artemis ran up to the scouts, "We sensed a youma around," informed Artemis. "Is everyone alright?" asked Luna. They nodded, "We took care of the youma," Sailor Jupiter told them. Ami looked down at the two cats, "Luna, Artemis, do you know why the youma attacked and where it came from?"

Luna shook her head, "We're not sure, but this isn't a good sign, usually youma don't just come to Earth for any reason, we should figure out what's going on and quickly." The scouts nodded, "Right."

"Luna," Rei spoke after they transformed back into their normal states, "have you heard anything from Haruka, Michiru or Setsuna lately?" Usagi eyes widened as she remembered something, "Oh Setsuna said that Haruka and Michiru have been busy with something when she came by with Hotaru for a visit, it was kind of weird."

"Weird?" Ami repeated questioningly.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah like she was worried or something." "Well I think it would be a good idea to inform them about these youma attacking although I'm sure they know already, we should all be on alert," Luna announced. "I agree," said Artemis, "the sooner we figure this all out the better."

Back at the apartment Haruka and Michiru were talking in their bedroom and by the sound of their raised voices, it wasn't going well. Setsuna sighed softly as she sat on the couch sipping her tea, she was glad Hotaru was out with Chibiusa and Mamoru.

Soon the phone rang and she got up and answered it, "Hello, Tenoh residence."

"Hey Setsuna-san," Usagi said in a cheerful tone. Setsuna blinked, "Oh hello Usagi, is everything alright?" Usagi nodded, "Mhm, well I guess you could say that, we had to fight off this youma earlier." "What?" Setsuna asked with surprise in her tone, "a youma attacked?"

"Yeah it was at the park, but we took care of it and Luna said we should let you guys know incase it's some kind of sign, but I mean you knew right?" Setsuna was looking down in thought and raised her head back up after Usagi finished talking, "No, actually we didn't, but I'm glad you called and I will let the others know," and with that Setsuna hung up the phone without another word.

Usagi looked at the phone surprised and confused by the sudden hang up, but quickly shrugged it off.

Michiru opened the bedroom door and walked out away from Haruka with a frown, "I can't believe you would want me to get an abortion." Haruka shook her head with a sigh as she followed Michiru, "I said nothing about an abortion, I said maybe it's not such a good idea to keep the baby."

Setsuna looked at them but didn't dare say a word and just sat back down on the couch, she knew better after all.

Michiru however stopped and turned to Haruka with a look of disbelief, "and that's supposed to be better?" "We talked about this Michiru, between our professions, our senshi duties and all the other things we have going on, we both agreed no children right now," Haruka shot back, "I thought you understood that."

"You act like I planned this," Michiru started getting tears in her eyes. Haruka sighed, "I know, I know this wasn't planned, I hate that some guy did this to you, but we need to deal with it," she looked over at Setsuna as if asking for help.

Setsuna looked down," Usagi called and said there was a youma attack at the park which they took care of," she stood up and went to the kitchen to get more tea. She knew that response probably would have been safer to give than her opinion on whether Michiru should give the baby up or not.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other surprised and followed Setsuna.

"Why would a youma attack now after we took care of Galaxia," asked Haruka. Setsuna shook her head as she poured her tea, "I'm not sure, but I didn't even sense anything wrong, did either of you." Michiru looked down, "I haven't sensed anything unusual from the sea, I've been so focused on knowing the results of the tests, I guess I didn't realize it."

Haruka looked away guiltily, "We've all been distracted, it must have happened suddenly while we were occupied," she then looked at Michiru, "if there is a new enemy that is more reason to do this." Michiru looked up at Haruka saddened.

She quickly had to look away from Haruka's eyes, she knew she would have been pulled into them and she might just give in to what she was saying. She then closed her eyes and spoke so softly that the other two almost had to get closer to her to be able to hear, "No, I will not give this baby away to someone else," she looked back at Haruka, "I've decided to keep this baby, I'm sorry if you disapprove," and she rested both her hands on the middle of her abdomen as if protectively.

To both Michiru and Setsunas surprise, Haruka smiled and put her hand on Michiru's soft cheek, "You can be so stubborn." Michiru softly laughed and gave a playful little smile, "I learn from the best."


End file.
